El calor de la noche
by NebilimK
Summary: Natalia nos cuenta la última vez que pudo besar a Asch y escuchar aquellas palabras mágicas... NO HENTAI NI YAOI ¿yaoi? XD Contiene spoilers de final de juego.


**El calor de la noche**

**NO HENTAI (ni yaoi, solo faltaba que Natalia fuese un hombre XD)**

Hace años que Asch ha muerto y sigo estando enamorada de él. Aún me acuerdo cuando de pequeños, yo le besé y le dije que le amaba. Fue el momento más bonito de mi infancia y se repetiría siete años después siendo él el que me dijera que me amaba.

Me acuerdo del calor de aquella noche, cuando me besó y me agarró por sus grandes y musculosos brazos. Me llevó por Ketenburg y nos sentamos juntos en un banco. Yo estaba helada y él pronto se dio cuenta y se quitó algo de ropa ofreciéndome. Asch estaba con una camiseta apretada y pude ver sus músculos. Me ruboricé y dirigí mi mirada a la nieve. No estoy segura del todo, pero creo que sonrió.

Después de un rato juntos hablando de cómo podríamos ayudar a Kimlasca, dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a Asch. Era él el que tenía frío así que me acerqué a él.

-¿Sucede algo princesa? –me preguntó extrañado.

-No, es que tienes frío.

Asch sin decir nada, se levantó y me ofreció su mano.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos princesa. Está empezando a nevar. –Miré al cielo y pude comprobar que era verdad lo que él decía.

Me llevó del brazo toda la caminata. Al llegar al hotel, me ofreció pasar delante. Me acompañó a mi habitación y le pedí que se quedara un poco más porque no tenía sueño.

-¿Para qué quieres que entre? Yo ya tengo habitación.

-Estaría bien seguir un poco más juntos… volverás junto a los god-generals y ya no podremos hablar como ahora…

-Tienes razón, pero no es bueno que me vean contigo.

-Entonces no debiste invitarme a dar una vuelta. –Tras escuchar esto, Asch quedó boquiabierto a la espera de que su boca soltara alguna excusa más, pero no le dejé, le tiré del brazo y tuvo que entrar.

Dentro de la habitación le pedí que se sentase en mi cama y le devolví la ropa que me prestó, pero él no se la puso. Me miró y acercó su cara a la mía. Yo cerré los ojos y recibí otro de sus suaves y dulces besos. Todo el frío de mi cuerpo desapareció con el tiempo.

Asch arrojó la ropa que le devolví y me tiró sobre la cama. El calor se apoderó de nosotros y tuvimos que deshacernos de nuestra ropa.

-Natalia… sabes que esto no está bien…

-Lo sé. –Le dije mientras me besaba el cuello.

Ambos estábamos con apenas ropa pero tuvimos que dejarlo para otro día porque alguien llamó a la puerta. Asch y yo tuvimos que vestirnos rápido. La que llamó era Tear.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas con Asch. –Dijo avergonzada.

-No… no importa… ¿qué quieres?

-A Luke le entró un fuerte dolor de cabeza…-Tear miró a Asch que también estaba sonrojado.- ¿Tú notas algo?

-No, estoy bien. –contestó con su seriedad de siempre.

Asch salió de la habitación y se metió en la suya. Tear me invitó a que viese a Luke pero me negué, "Ya es tarde" le dije. Cuando se marchó, corrí a la habitación de Asch. Asch abrió la puerta y suspiró.

-¿No te das por vencida?

-¿Yo? ¡Estaba ganando! –pronto me di cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con mi prometido.

Asch me dejó pasar a su habitación.

-Princesa… verás… es muy tarde… y no está bien todo esto…

-Lo sé… pero no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo. –Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡No quiero volver a perderte como hace 7 años!

Asch se puso triste y susurró palabras que no conseguí escuchar. Se giró cabizbajo. Le había hecho daño hablando del pasado. Él debió sufrir mucho cuando fue separado de sus padres y de mí.

-Asch, perdón… no quería hacerte daño. –Le dije con intención de consolarlo.

-Da igual… supongo que al terminar todo esto puedo volver con mi pasado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunté extrañada.

-A rehacer mi vida a tu lado.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Me besó y me susurró al oído: "Te quiero".

Ahora, todos esos momentos con él son insignificantes… nadie podría besarme como él lo hizo aquella noche y nadie podría susurrarme al oído aquellas palabras como lo había hecho Asch, el amor de mi vida.


End file.
